bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Justbeho/New Best Offensive UBB?
ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND We now have a new unit (in JP), and his name is Cyrus, a new OE thunder unit. So, new best offensive UBB? Let's find out! Avant UBB 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts critical, Spark damage and BB Atk for 3 turns Chrome UBB 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & boosts BB Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns Eze OE (Omni-evolution) UBB 2 combo Massive Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage, probable critical during Spark for 3 turns & boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 1 turn Cyrus OE UBB (Founders of Meirith) 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB Atk and critical damage for 3 turns & boosts Spark critical and boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns Let's first compare Chrome and Eze because they are both UBB for sparks. Chrome boosts #Spark damage 130% (3 turn) #Spark vulnerability of enemy 100% (2 turn) #BB damage 300% (3 turn) Though only with two spark damage buffs, he is very good because he has another addition, which is BB damage buff. This made Chrome such a popular unit to UBB when bosses had crit-resistant or immune to critical. Eze boosts #Spark damage 250% (3 turn) #Spark vulnerability of enemy 100% (1 turn) #Critical Spark 50% chance to proc for 50% damage (3 turn) Eze literally has all spark damage buffs in the UBB and has the highest spark damage in the game (250%, when most have 130%). This is very good, but spark vulnerability only lasts 1 turn, which is not too great when you want to combo Eze with another UBB unless Eze goes second. So overall, Eze will be able to do more damage when the squad can do more damage and is more fit since there are many units (soon to come) that do not have spark buffs on UBB, which is great to combo with. However, Chrome has BB damage up buffs, which can buff clash with other UBB, making it less popular to combo. But then when you use Chrome UBB only, it is possible to do more damage than Eze UBB. In my opinion, Eze wins this game pretty easily. Now, Cyrus against Avant (critical) Avant has #2000% BB multiplier #Spark damage 100% (3 turn) #Critical damage 300% (3 turn) #BB damage 300% (3 turn) Cyrus has #1500% BB multiplier #Critical damage 300% (3 turn) #BB damage 600% (3 turn) #Critical spark 50% chance to proc for 50% damage (3 turn) #Critical hit rate 60% (3 turn) Avant is missing critical hit rate, critical spark, and 300% of BB damage up, while Cyrus is missing out on spark damage 100%. Cyrus wins. Spark damage 100% can be easily be covered using spark critical, and 300% more BB damage is HUGE. VERY HUGE. Avant may have 2000% BB multiplier, but not enough when you can raise every other unit in your squad by 600%. Have six units in the squad? BOOM! 300% more damage from each unit, and 2000% multiplier is gone! Also, having critical hit rate in UBB is very useful because that means Cyrus will go first, and everyone will have UBB buffs. While Avant needs critical buffer to go first to do the best damage possible. Now we have these two: Eze anad Cyrus. Who's better? Answer is no. Nope. None. Nothing. Why? Eze has all the spark damage, while Cyrus has the rest (except critical spark). And guess what? 'COMBO THEM. BEST IDEA EVER!' Category:Blog posts